


December Should Be Happy

by Soluvrly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, New Years, Notfic, free writing, no dialouge, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart was not one to stand seeing important people to him sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Should Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldflashtrash).



> So, this kinda got away from me, I had no real goal in mind so just went with it. It was originally supposed to be more Christmas-y but yeah, that didn't happen.

December is terrible for Barry because that's when his mom died, right? (I'm not sure I have yet to see a single actual episode) Anyways, so Len totally knows that Barry is sad around this time of year, and this year is the worse. Because Reverse Flash is there being a dick to Barry. Mocking him and reminding him that his mom isn't around. So Len comes up with 31 Days of Christmas. Every day is Christmas. 

But he knows that he can't steal the things he gives Barry because it would just be the worst. So, he gets things that Barry likes. Obscure books on random theories about aliens or something. Ok, he steals one thing. It wasn't planned at first. He steals an about to be released paper from CERN over the Higgs Boson. And it's only day 3. 

And Len freaks because now the rest of his gifts look like crap compared to that paper. And Barry is over there just constantly going what at these anonymous gifts. He reads the crap out of that paper. And then Len gets creative. They're more thought out, carefully planned. Like little outings for Barry like a private tour of this science exhibition. And every 3rd day, he gets these little hand crafted gifts. Barry is lost at who is doing this. Everyone that sees the gifts and hears about what he's doing thinks it's great and whoever secret admirer is is really in love with Barry. Of course, Flash business keeps him from going on a couple of the trips and stuff, but when he gets home, there on his pillow is a gift. 

Then comes Christmas Day. And at the end of the day, everyone especially Barry is all sad because Mystery Gifter wasn't there to reveal who they are. So Barry drags himself up to his room and just falls face first onto his bed and pillows and realizes he's not lying on sheets. He sits up and finds an envelope. He opens it to find a handcrafted card with beautiful calligraphy. 'Christmas wasn't the end for you Barry, December will have new memories.' And out falls a ticket to an masqurade New Year's Eve Ball. 

The last 6 Days of gifts are what Barry is to wear. 

The first gift, cufflinks which are oddly silver with ice blue aquamarine jewels. 

Day 2, a silk tie that's so deeply red that it's almost black. 

Day 3, a black silk button down shirt. 

Day 4, pair of black loafers from one of the most expensive stores in town. Hand delivered. 

Day 5, a tailored burgundy suit that fits Barry like a glove. Now, Barry's freaking out, at first it was great and nice. Now, even Joe is a bit uncomfortable. The outfit had to cost a cool 10 grand, to start. Like Barry just can't but he isn't going to throw it out either like Joe wants. He's going to figure out who Mystery Gifter is dammit. So, that night Iris tells Barry that Eddie and her are going to. Moral support and to find out who the benefactor is. You don't want to know how many favours she begged to get some invites. Party is exclusive.

Then, the final gift comes. This time it's a mask. Red and gold. Now, Barry knows one of his friends is freaking lying ok, because who else knows and would spend this much money on him? He's nothing special. Below the mask is a red rose and a note. 'Find the complimentary flower, Barry.' (Len screwed up so much card stock with that because he kept writing Scarlet, can't give away the secret early after all). 

So, now it’s time to head to the ball. Iris and Eddie are downstairs waiting for Barry who has been fussing over his hair for an hour. Iris can't handle it and goes upstairs to drag him out and go to the ball. When she finally finagles the door open, she stops dead. Because Barry and that suit. Then she looks at his face and he’s beyond the pale freaking out. So, she’s forces him to sit on the toilet and does his hair for him. She doesn’t do too much because she knows that he’ll screw it up. She lets him know, he has exactly 60 seconds to freak because 5 minutes ago, a limo pulled up outside. The neighbours are like WTF, and Joe is inconvenienced. Joe was so going to go out there and give whoever was doing this a piece of his mind but then Eddie ran out first. No one was in the limo. So, they all have to wait for the party. So, Barry comes out and down the stairs clutching the mask in his hand as a life line and holding the flower delicately. Joe doesn’t cry. A single tear doesn’t count Iris. He takes the flower and puts it in Barry’s lapel and claps him on the shoulder, enjoy tonight. 

So they make it outside and the driver is there. Opening the door, holding it for everyone. Both Barry and Eddie help Iris and her dress into the car. As they’re getting in the driver lets them know the booze is complimentary with a wink and then shuts the door. Iris wants to break out the champagne and start the night right but Barry refuses to let that happen. And iris has to take the mask away from Barry when he nearly breaks it from his nerves. As the limo approaches the drop off, the driver rolls the separating window down and asks for Barry to put the mask on. With help from Iris and Eddie, Barry is finally ready. So, they exit the limo and head inside. 

As they head inside, they get plenty of attention, but especially Barry who is becoming a shade of his clothing as well. But he’s trying not to notice it too much because he’s trying to find Mystery Gifter. And walks into Eddie. 

He looks at them and notices them staring. And follows their sight line. To see a man in a navy blue suit. With an ice blue face mask. And a blue rose. Mystery Gifter was a man. A man with a great set of shoulders. Iris and Eddie gently push Barry forward and he stumbles over to Mystery Gifter who’s taking off his mask.

‘Hello, Scarlet,’ Leonard Snart says with a smirk and a once over that makes Barry shiver.


End file.
